tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Backstop
Back-Stop is a G.I. Joe character. There's nothing wrong with BACKSTOP that a strait-jacket and a set of leg-irons won't cure... temporarily, that is. It would be nice to say that deep inside, he's a gentle soul who is kind to furry little animals, but it simply wouldn't be true. He'd just bite their heads off. BACKSTOP is one of the roughest, hardest fighting men in the Joe Team. He has gone, done, and suffered it all. From broken bones, twisted noses, ripped tendons, it's almost like he has suffered every imaginable injury. But that's not what makes him unique. It's his rough nature that has causes unending grievances to the receiving end of his blows. Canada's junior hockey league permanently banned him from competing and so has every boxing ring in Detroit. He even spent time in the demolition derby. What makes him a glutton for punishment? No one knows, but most agree it's better to be on his good side. ::"…That’s no problem!" History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Robert A. Levin was born in Montreal, Quebec to American parents, and grew up there while maintaining dual Canadian and United States citizenship. As a child and teen he was very into contact sports, but his penchant for violence and poor sportsmanship led him to being permanently banned him from competing in Canada's junior hockey league. Upon turning 18, he moved to Detroit, Michigan to take up boxing, but again his inability to play by the rules got him thrown out of that sport as well. Facing prison for assault charges, a judge gave him a choice - jail time, or joining the Army to learn discipline. Levin barely passed the psychological screening, but once in the Army he showed a remarkable affinity for Armored vehicles. Eventually recruited to G.I. Joe by Sergeant Slaughter, taking the codename Backstop. Backstop operated the team's laser tank, the Persuader. On his first mission, Backstop was part of a team sent to Frusenland to provide security for the U.S. military research team, Battle Force 2000. During the mission, the team was attacked by Cobra forces who had allied themselves with the government of Frusenland. Backstop and the other Joes were being affected by Cobra's "paranoia waves," and were nearly defeated, if not for the intervention of the very team they were sent to protect, Battle Force 2000. Backstop only served on the team for a few missions before being moved to reserves, reported due his disruptive behavior. MUX History: When Backstop's mom retired, she moved to beautiful Medicine Hat, Alberta, to get away from the hustle and bustle of Quebec and just enjoy the peace and quiet of the country. Today, like many former Joes, Back Stop is a reserve member of the current Joe team, currently assigned to the Pit's motorpool. In 2014, Backstop took leave to take care of his ailing mother in Medicine Hat, Canada. OOC Notes * Back-Stop is a Canadian and as far as we know, is not part of any special exchange program between G.I. Joe and other countries - he must have become a naturalized citizen at some point before his 18th birthday. On the MUX, we've decided he was born in Canada to US citizens, and therefore has dual Canadian and US citizenship. Logs Players Backstop is available for application. Gallery backstop1.gif Back-Stop.jpg backstop2.jpg BackstopMarvelUK.jpg References *YoJoe.com page *Filecard Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Drivers Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:US Army Category:1987 Category:Drivers Category:Male Characters Category:GI Joe Infantry